Water skier controlled drones are known in the prior art. There has also been a variety of tow handle input control devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,326 to Simpson apparently discloses a device which includes a control tube operating pneumatic valves to stop and start a motor. This patent emphasizes pneumatic operating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,717 to Nichols et al apparently discloses a boat propelled by an engine and capable of being steered from a point remote from the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,993, to Powers, apparently shows an unmanned watercraft having a rigid handle means for towing a water skier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,683, to Alley. Sr.. apparently discloses a water skiing handle having means thereon to enable the water skier to signal the operator of the tow boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,976, to Gilbert, apparently discloses an unmanned, self-powered vessel for towing one or more divers to a desired location.
Other U.S. patents show various watercraft control systems including Kulischenko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,760; Toyohara et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,493; Kitai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,327; Harada. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,689; Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,035; Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,869; and Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,885.
Hills, U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,005, and Franklin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,611, apparently disclose warning systems having means in the handle enabling the skier to communicate with the operator of the towing boat.
Hardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,288, apparently discloses a motorized ski sled in which the operator stands on a rear portion of the sled and grips a handle which enables him to control the direction and the operation of the motor.
Many of the prior art devices are geared towards a single use for the watercraft, namely, as a drone for pulling a water skier. These prior art drones are expensive and provide the user with limited capabilities and enjoyment for the expense. Most people who enjoy the sport of water skiing also enjoy other water sports such as boating and jet skiing.